


Fire Lilies

by WordlessBooks



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordlessBooks/pseuds/WordlessBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time Korra sees her, she's walking down the street, carrying a motorcycle helmet and a handful of fire lilies."</p><p>Or Korra is a tattoo artist and the mysterious motorcycle woman asks for a tattoo. It only progresses from there. </p><p>I promise the story is better than the summary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://bewareofdemigod.tumblr.com) and my [LOK/ATLA tumblr](http://perfectasami.tumblr.com).

The first time Korra sees her, she's walking down the street, carrying a motorcycle helmet and a handful of fire lilies.

Korra had just gotten done with her final costumer before her lunch break and she took a seat by the window, munching on her sandwich and resumed her daily routine of people watching. She had just finished her last bite of her ham and cheese sandwich, a classic, when she spotted her walking.

Black skinny jeans, black leather jacket, and a dark maroon helmet. She had black, long flowy curls, and she seemed to be walking with a purpose. For a split second the mysterious woman looks over and they make eye contact, and wow, it’s not fair to have that gorgeous of eyes. They’re a bright shade of green, like jade, and they stand out against her all black outfit. The woman gives her a small smile and continues walking, shuffling her helmet to under her arm. Korra was too astounded by her beauty to even think of smiling, she’s sure her mouth was hanging wide open.

After shaking her head, Korra cleaned up her mess and sat back down behind her desk, continuing a drawing a costumer had requested. Korra was a pretty good tattoo artist if she said so herself, she’s been doing the job for over 3 years and has become quite popular. She opened the shop at the time, simply wanting to be able to create drawings people would want to have with them. What better way than to have ink injected into you that doesn’t ever go away?

A couple more strokes and Korra stashed it into a folder, sighing and dropping her head on her hands.

“You okay?” Korra looks up to see her employee, Mako. He and his brother, Bolin, have worked with Korra since she opened the shop and they were all the same age so they got along well enough. Korra and Mako even tried dating but they broke it off only a month later.

“Yeah, work has been kind of slow lately.” She replied grabbing another piece of paper and her pencil.

“It’ll be fine. I bet tomorrow this place will be overflowing with people.” Mako smiles at her, giving her a pat on her shoulder and continues walking to his desk at the opposite side of the shop.

Korra wasn’t sure how long she’d been sketching things for potential tattoos before the bell above the door jingled, making Korra look up. She sees the girl from earlier and _wow_ she’s prettier up close. By now she’s abandoned the flowers but still has the motorcycle helmet which she places on the counter.

Korra slides out from her desk and makes her way over. “Hi, how can I help you?” She asks putting on a smile.

“I was wondering if you were open to giving me a tattoo.” She asks smiling down at her. _Down at her._ She’s tall.

“Yeah of course, what can I do for you?” She says grabbing a paper and pencil.

“Actually I already have the drawing I’d like.” She places a piece of paper on the counter, it’s a simple half gear over a maroon background.

Korra nods grabbing the piece of paper, “Sure thing, let me just run this through the stencil machine and I’ll be right back. Take a seat on that bench over there, if you don’t mind.” Korra nods her head at the bench and walks to the back of the shop.

After getting the stencil she walked over to the woman and sat down beside her. “Where would you like it?” Korra asks putting on gloves.

“On my shoulder, please.” The girl shreds her leather jacket and reveals a plain maroon tank-top. Korra disinfects the area and places the tracing on her shoulder, peels it off, and begins to outline it.

“Can I ask what made you want this?” Korra asks, not looking up and finishes off the gear.

“My mother designed it for the mechanic shop I own.” She replies, not even flinching from the pain.

“For it being pretty simple, it’s actually kind of cool.” Korra says wiping off the excess ink.

“It was the last thing she did before she died, kind of wanted to keep something of her with me.” The woman says smiling softly.

“Well, this is one way to do it. The outlined is finished. Do you want to see it before I color it?” Korra asks holding up a mirror. The girl takes it and her smile widens a bit. Korra starts to color in the tattoo and continues the small talk.

“Can I ask what your name is?” Korra questions.

“Asami. And yours?” She inquires.

“Korra, pleasure to meet you Asami.” Korra peeks up at Asami and smiles before continuing. “So, Asami, tell me a little bit about your mechanic shop.”

Asami smiles, “well, my dad started it after he met my mom and she made the design before passing away. My dad had been running it up until a year ago when he retired and he passed it down on to me. I don’t know if you’ve heard of it. Future Industries Mechanics?” Korra stops and looks up at her.

“Uhm, do you mean that super well known mechanic company? Really? You’re Asami Sato? Wow.” Korra asks dumbfounded.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Asami giggles a bit.

“Well, it’s wonderful to have you in the shop Asami Sato.” Korra nods and continues the last bit of coloring.

“It’s wonderful being in the shop, Korra.”

They fall into silence while Korra finishes up the tattoo. It’s not long before Korra pushes away from her, peeling off her gloves. Korra stands up and offers her hand to Asami, which she takes and Korra leads her to the full body sized mirror.

“How do you like it?” Korra asks crossing her arms, admiring her work.

“It’s great! Thank you so much.” Asami smiles and Korra slathers on lotion and plastic wrap before telling her what to do with the tattoo.

They walk over to the counter and she wrings up Asami. “Thank you for coming in today, I hope to see you soon.” Korra smiles and Asami smiles back before grabbing her things and walking out the door.

After Asami leaves, Korra sees her walking down the street once a week, fire lilies in hand. When she sees her again, walking back, the flowers are gone and she seems a little happier than before. Seeing her every week does not help Korra to get her out of her head. Those long legs look amazing in skinny jeans, and Korra can’t get them out of her head.

-o-

It really isn’t long before Korra sees Asami again, she walks into the shop the next month.

“Hey! Asami! How are you?” Korra asks greeting her.

“Great actually.” She smiles and sets her helmet down on the counter.

“How’s the tattoo holding up?” She asks washing her hands and nodding at her shoulder.

“Good, it peeled a lot, but it looks amazing.” Asami looks down at her shoulder, before looking back at Korra, “I’m sorry to disappoint but, I’m not actually here for another tattoo.”

“Well then, what brings you here on this fine day?” Korra asks confused but nonetheless smiling.

“I was actually wondering, if you’d want to hang out sometime?” She asks blushing a little.

“Hang out? As in like, on a date?”

“Uh, yes. More or less. So, are you up for it?” Asami smiles at her.

“Totally!” Korra clears her throat. “I mean, yeah, that’d be cool.”

Asami laughs, “what time do you get off today?”

“The shop closes in an hour, so then.” She replies.

Asami nods and says, “Well, be ready because I’ll be here in an hour.” And with that she leaves a piece of paper with her number and walks back out the door.

Korra’s not sure if the next hour goes as slow as it feels like, but when the clock strikes 7 she jumps out of her seat, calling out a goodbye to Mako and Bolin before waiting outside for Asami. She hears a low rumble before it gets louder and she looks down the street to see Asami on a motorcycle and, _oh my god that butt_.

Asami pulls up in front of her and takes off her helmet, shaking out her hair, still perfect which is no fair. No one should have good helmet head.

“Why hello Korra. Ready to go?” Asami asks smirking at her.

“What? Oh yeah, ready to go. We’re going and I’m ready. Yup, uh huh.” Korra blushes like crazy. “Let’s just go.”

Asami’s smirk only grows and she tosses Korra a helmet before getting on the bike, Korra sitting behind her. Korra wraps her arms around her waist, and okay this is amazing.

Asami speeds off and she’s not sure where they’re going but she just sits there content to be pressed against Asami.

The date goes wonderful, Asami takes Korra to her favorite noodle shop where she learns that Asami is 26, her favorite colors are red and black, and she brings her mother flowers every week, which is super sweet, Korra thinks. After that Asami takes her for a ride on her motorcycle for a while and they don’t stop before they get to the edge of a cliff.

They both hop off and sit down, feet dangling off the edge. They continue to talk as they watch the sunset and they leave when the moon comes up, erasing all sun light.

Asami drops Korra off at her apartment and they promise to go on another date soon.

Korra walks in to the shop the next day feeling a little happier and a little too anxious for the next date.

-o-

The date happens 2 weeks later and Asami takes Korra to her racetrack where the race against each other, laughing. Asami wins every time but Korra doesn’t mind.

-o-

Korra flips through the 10 channels the hospital has before groaning and falling back on her bed. She was on her motorcycle on her way to the shop when someone hit her and she managed to break her leg.

The door flies open and Korra shoots up as she feels arms wrap around her. She smells the familiar jasmine and motor oil and hugs back.

Asami pulls back searching her face and body for scratches or bruises. After finishing her search she turns back at Korra. “Are you crazy? What were you thinking?” Asami asks frantically.

“I was thinking that I was going to maybe go ask you on another date when a dick ran a red light.” Korra smiles lightly and places her hand on Asami’s cheek which she leans into.

“Why didn’t you call me or text me?” Asami frowns.

“My phone kind of broke when they hit me and I haven’t exactly had a chance to get a new one just yet.” Korra explains.

Asami sighs and hugs her again, “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“Yup, all good. Managed to keep from dying and only escaping with a broken leg. Pretty amazing if I may say so myself.” Korra smirks.

“You don’t, but I’ll allow it.” Asami laughs.

“Are you okay?” Korra asks with serious concern.

“Yeah, I was just worried out of my mind when Mako called me and told me what happened.” Asami frowns.

“Hey, hey. I’m okay! Really! A mere broken leg! Like barely even bro-“Korra was interrupted with a pair of warm lips. Korra squeaked a bit in surprise before humming and returning the kiss. Korra pulled back and placed her forehead on Asami’s.

“Well that was completely unexpected, but I’m not complaining.” Korra says and Asami lets out a breathy laugh before kissing Korra again. And hey, Korra’s not one to not give back.

-o-

The bell above the door jingles and Asami walks over to Korra, places a kiss on her lips and takes a seat next to her. Korra was getting another tattoo on her arm, Asami wasn’t sure how, as there was barely any skin showing from all the tattoos. Mako pulled away from Korra and wiped the ink. Asami looked over and saw it was a circle with 3 wave like drawings above 3 lines. Asami wasn’t sure why but it fit Korra well.

“How’s it look?” Korra asks her.

“Amazing, what’s the reason behind it?” Asami asks.

“Southern water tribe symbol.” She simply replies and Asami plants a kiss on Korra’s cheek.

“Well I love it.” Asami says.

Korra’s leg had healed by now and was void of the huge cast. She and Asami were going great and Korra never got Asami off her mind.

“I love you.” Asami said.

Korra froze before breaking into a smile and kissing Asami once more. “I love you too.” Korra mumbled on her lips.

Asami laughed, and yeah, Korra really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought or of any mistakes! Thank you so much!!


End file.
